A new spin on things
by Broodycheeryforever56
Summary: A different spin on Evan and Casey's relationship. What if Evan did not cheat on Casey.


**Okay this is my first Greek story so I doubt it's any good but I just really wanted to write a Casey/Evan Story since there are not many of them and I love them. This chapter contains a lot of dialogue from the pilot but also some different things to. This story will be only Casey and Evan not Cappie there may be some but not much. This is a different spin on season one Evan will not cheat on Casey the night of rush but he may later.**

" Okay girls tomorrow rush begins. We are going to have 1000 girls coming through that door and remember, we are the best so we expect nothing less. When talking to Rushies do not talk about drinking, drugs or sex. Your mission is to make every girl that comes through that door kill to be your best friend." Casey Cartwright said, talking to her sorority Zeta Beta Zeta aka ZBZ. It is the best sorority on Greek row.  
"Great Casey! Now everyone why don't you all go get changed and meet me at Dobblers in an hour." Frannie, the sorority president, said walking over to Casey. As the rest of the girls got up to get ready, Frannie pulled Casey off to the side  
"Okay Case, you did a great job now there is a Rushie coming tonight. Her name is Rebecca Logan. She is the senator's daughter. As you know I am graduating this spring and I need someone to take over my legacy and you have all the makings to take over once I am gone. Let's just say that if you get Rebecca, your place as ZBZ president is sealed" Frannie said with a smile on her face

----------ZBZ----------

"Oh my god! President, really! Is that was she said?!" said Ashleigh, Casey's best friend and fellow Zeta Beta sister.  
"Yes Ash, I have wanted this since I came here freshman year!" Casey said, an excited tone playing around in her voice.  
"And now it's yours for the taking," Ashleigh squealed, proud of her friend.  
She heard someone making noise across the bar she turned around and looked over to where the noise was she saw a shirtless guys with a cowboy hat on. Of course it was Cappie, President of the Kappa Tau the worst and drunkest house on Greek row.  
" Ugh good lord" Ash groaned, referring to Cappie  
Casey looked behind her and saw him turning back to Ashleigh she had a disgusted look on her face  
"Who the hell let that idiot through the door." Casey sighed, rolling her eyes  
"I knew it's a good thing you never dated him. Oh, wait… you did!" Ashleigh said with a smirk taking a bite out of a chip.  
Casey glared at her "You know Ash, your eating an awful lot of chips, and rush does start tomorrow" Casey said, watching Ashleigh's face fall  
Ashleigh dropped the chip. "You know I will be back I have to go to the bathroom" She said getting up and walking off in the direction of the bathroom.  
Not long after Ashleigh let Cappie came over and sat in her sit down in her sit. As soon as Casey saw him she rolled her eyes and took another sip of her drink ignoring him.  
"Evening" Cappie said trying to get her attention.  
Casey turned to him annoyed. "Do you have no self respect"  
" I think you have to have a lot of respect to show all of this off takes you back doesn't it"

Casey Laughed "Oh yeah to drunken nights at the KT house and watching old school for the 100th time. what memories" Casey replied getting up from her chair  
"Oh come on Case, you love those memories, but the reason I broke up with you is" Cappie started.  
"I broke up with you." She interrupted. Cappie shook his head "Yes, and the good this is we both can love again" Like clockwork they two heard.  
"Hey Crappie"  
Evan Chambers Casey's boyfriend and Cappie's ex-friend walk up he put his arm around Casey and kissed her forehead. Evan is in Omega Chi, the best fraternity on campus. Cappie's face fell.  
"It's Cappie" he corrected without meeting Evan's eyes.  
"And for that I am truly sorry." Evan said with a smirk on his face "What? They didn't teach you big boys how to dress down at the Kappa Tau house." Evan said snidely, trying to get a rise out of him.  
"Well, you know Evvie, we Kappa Tau spend so much time with our cloths off, we just figure why bother? Your girlfriend and I were just talking about that actually" Cappie said smiling thinking he won, until Evan pulled Casey into a long passionate kiss.  
Cappie's face fell and looked away, rolling his eyes "You know that is my queue to leave"  
Cappie walked off but the two kept kissing after a while of kissing the two broke apart.  
"And how is my Zeta Beta today?" Evan said kissing her forehead again.  
"I'm good, just busy with rush tomorrow you know how it is." Casey said know he knew how is they were both pledge educators for their houses.  
"Ugh I know. So how about tonight, you come back to my room and we can spend a little time together before rush starts." Casey thought about it. She was really busy, but this might be the only time they got to spend together for a couple of days, until rush was over at least.  
"Yeah, why not I guess you're not that bad to be around," Casey said joking with him.  
"Oh really? Well, it's nice to know my girlfriend tolerates me. I guess you're not so bad either." He said winking, "Oh who am I kidding, your unbelievably gorgeous and the best girlfriend anyone could have." Casey smile and pulled him in together long kiss.  
"Ahm…" The two broke apart hearing someone clear their throat it was Ashleigh, "I hate to interrupt, but Case we should be getting back to the house." Ashleigh said looking at Evan "Hi Evan" she said nodding at him.  
"I am going to stay at the Omega Chi house tonight. Could you tell Frannie that I will be back early in the morning to help get ready for rush?" Casey asked her. She knew she had to be back early to help, otherwise Frannie would be pissed off. She could stay with Evan all day like she normally did after rush had ended.  
"Yeah, sure. I'll tell her. have fun!" Ashleigh winked at them and walked away.

Evan turned back to Casey.  
"So you ready to get out of here?" Evan asked eager to get back to his single room at the Omega Chi house.  
"Yeah, why not let's get this over with?" Casey said indifferently  
"You know you really know how to bruise a guy's ego." Evan said with a mock hurt look on his face.  
"Awww! Baby you know I love you and your ever so hot body" Casey said putting her hand on his chest and then pulling it away as if it had burned her.  
The two of them walked out of the bar and back to Evan's nice, new, and white car.

----------ZBZ----------

Back at the Omega Chi house, Casey and Evan were walking up the steps to Evan's room when Casey stopped at the top  
"You know I really need a shower you want to join me" Casey purred, adding a seductive smile.  
"How can I pass up an offer that good? I am going to go get us some towels from my room why don't you go ahead in and get started. I will be there in a just a minute" Evan said and began walking down the hall to his room.  
Casey slipped into the bathroom and turned the shower. She started removing her clothes not bother to lock the door since Evan would be there in a second. She was only in her panties when the door opened.  
Casey had she back to the door but turned around saying "Hey sexy you ready to join me?"  
But she saw it was not Evan it was another Omega brother O'Toole. She quickly covered herself screaming. He was just standing there staring at her.  
"Oh my god EVAN" Casey screamed her screaming kinda brought him out of his trance. But Evan had already hurried into the room to see what was wrong. He saw one of his brother's staring at his girlfriend.  
"O'Toole! What the hell! Stop staring at my girlfriend!" He said shoving O'Toole out of the way to go cover Casey up with a towel.  
"Dude Evan I am so sorry! I didn't know she was in here. But DUDE! You're one lucky guy. She's HOTT! " He said, but once he saw the look Evan was giving him he quickly left the room.  
"Casey I am so sorry about that. I will take care of it later." Evan seethed with anger. He was pissed off.  
"It's okay Evan, he didn't mean to. It was an accident" She hated when Evan got mad. It wasn't a pretty sight. She didn't want him to get in a fight with one of his brother over this.

"No it wasn't on accident they sent him in here they knew you were in here. They're all drunk and probably dared him to do it." He was furious and would deal with them later, but for now he was going to spend time with his girlfriend.  
"I will take care of them later. Right now, I have the best looking girl in the world to attend to." He said, pulling her in to a hot kiss, trying to remove his clothes in the process.  
Casey pulled a part for a second to say "I love you Evan" She finally got out. Evan broke the kiss and looked down at her with a smile.  
"I love you too, Case. More than anything." Evan said and with that Casey pulled Evan into the shower.

----------ZBZ----------

The next morning Casey was asleep in Evan's arms. She had her head on his chest. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled when she felt Evan embrace. She lifted her head to look at the clock. 11:00. She was really late. She had to be back at the house about an hour ago.  
"shit" She said jumping out of the bed to put her clothes on waking Evan in the process.  
"Case, what's wrong? You okay?" A half asleep Evan said as he sat up in bed and stretched.  
"Yeah, I am fine. I'm just late. Frannie is going to kill me! I am supposed to be going over rush details with her and we have rush practice. Then, we have to straighten the house up and bake cookies." Casey kept going on with things she had to do by that time Evan was already out of the bed and had walked over to her placing his hand on her shoulders.  
"Case clam down it is okay you have plenty of time! Rush does not start until 5. You're good".  
Casey had calmed down by now and was putting her shoes on as Evan was getting dressed. Once they were fully clothed, Evan walked her down stairs to the door.  
"Okay I will see you tomorrow after all this rush stuff." Casey said giving him a quick kiss and walking out the door.  
Evan smiled and turn to face the living room where all his brothers sat looking at him. He still had to deal with them from last night.  
"Okay I want to know why in the hell would you guys think it was okay to walk in on my girlfriend changing. You guys are acting like a bunch of Kappa Tau because Omega Chi's don't pull crap like that." Evan fumed, once again furious with his brother.  
Someone spoke up. "We're sorry Evan! We were wasted and she is one of the hottest girl in the Greek system." The guy pleaded.  
"Just because you guys were drunk does not make it okay for you to look at Casey naked. If you need some action, go over to the Tri Pi house. They are always open to change in front of guys. If something like that ever happen again I will not hesitate to kick your asses" Evan said, storming back up to his room.  
----------ZBZ----------

Back over at the Zeta Beat house, Casey had just walked in the door just like she thought Frannie was there waiting on her.  
"Casey where the hell have you been! We have a lot to do. You know I don't mind you spending the night with Evan, since it's great for ZBZ, you two being together, but you need to be on time when we have things going on in this house. Not to mention rush is one of the biggest times of the year."  
Casey cringed she hate when Frannie spoke to her she hated when Frannie was mad because when Frannie was angry everyone as in trouble.  
"I am sorry Fannie. We over slept, it won't happen again, I promise! Now, what are we going to do first? I say we have last year's pledges straighten up the house while we bake the cookies and go over tonight's plan again." Casey said hoping Frannie was over her being late.  
"That a great idea Casey you always know what you're doing when it comes to this stuff." Frannie complimented, and just like that, she was over being mad. Now all they had to do was step up and get dressed for tonight.  
It was five o'clock and time for rush to finally start. Casey was ready for it to all be over. The first group was on its way. The skit the Zeta Beta's were doing was the one from when Casey rushed Grey's anatomy. Frannie was going to be Meredith, Casey was Izzie and Ashleigh was Callie. The rest of the house had their parts to. After the third group had left Ashleigh walked over Casey. They really hadn't had time to talk all day.  
"So you never told me how last night was? Does that mean it went bad? Did you and Evan get into a fight?…ohh, was the sex bad, cause I always thought Evan would be amazing in bed. He is just so ho…" Ashleigh kept going on until Casey cut her off.  
"Ash, relax. No, the sex was amazing just like it always is, and no we did not get in a fight. I have just been really busy," Casey said shutting Ashleigh up she had this thing where she would go on and on about something unless you stopped her. Ashleigh was about to say something again when Casey started talking.  
"But something did happen" She whispered, leaving Ashleigh hanging.  
Ashleigh's eyes went wide "Oh tell me, tell me! What happened? Is it a bad something or a good something?" Ashleigh squealed. She was the gossip queen she loved to hear about what went on.  
"Well it wasn't exactly bad, but it was embarrassing. Evan and I were going to take a shower, so he when to his room to get us some towels I started undressing, but I didn't lock the door since Evan would be back in just a second. When I had my shirt and bra off, ssomeone came through the door. I thought it was Evan, but it was O'Toole! The other guys had dared him to walk in on me changing! Evan comes back in when he heard me yelling for him to get out. God he was ** off. I am sure he chewed their asses out once I left this morning." Casey repeated the sequence in which last night's events had happened.  
"Wow that had to of suck, but it is still so funny!" Ashleigh said laughing at her.  
Casey was going to respond when the doorbell rang everyone lined up at the door to welcome the girls. Before opening the door Frannie turned to Casey and mentioned in a very non discreet way, "Remember who is in the group" Then, proceeded to open the door.  
As the girls came in Casey walked over to them.

"Welcome to Zeta Beta Zeta, the best house in the Greek system!" Casey chirped, gesturing to the group of girls behind her. Once they had preformed the skit and began mingling with the girl, Casey went to talk to Rebecca Logan.  
"Hi, my name is Casey! I want to welcome you to Zeta Beta!" Casey said sweetly.  
The girls were really hitting it off. They talked long after Rebecca's rush group had left. As the door bell rang Casey went to answer it.  
It was Evan she smiled and jumped in his arms kissing him when the pulled apart Casey asked, "What are you doing here? I thought you had to help clean up after rush."  
"I made someone else do it. I had to come see you. I missed you." He cooed, kissing her. Casey was kissing back when she remembered that Rebecca was still they.  
She pulled apart and walked over to Rebecca.  
"Evan this Rebecca our new pledge. Rebecca this is Evan, my boyfriend. He is an Omega Chi" Casey said proudly.  
After a while of talking, Evan had to get back to his house and Rebecca had to leave soon after. As Casey was walking her to the door Rebecca started talking  
"Evan Is really hot" she commented. Casey smiled at that as she knew that it was true.  
Joking around Casey said" Sorry it is off the market he is all mine"  
Casey was of course joking she did not want to sound mean, but at the door Rebecca turned to her.  
"Well I always get what I want, so he may not be yours for much longer."  
And with that, she was gone and left Casey standing there dumbstruck. Rebecca seemed so nice, but there was no way she was going to steel Evan from her. She wouldn't let her.


End file.
